Some Things Will Never Change
by Liliana-chan
Summary: Over the last year everything had become different. But some things will never change.


**Some Things Will Never Change  
Summary: Over the last year everything had become different. But some things will never change.  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

Rubbing his eyes lazily, Harry sat up. It still seemed so unreal, that Voldemort was dead. The past 7 years, the black haired 'Boy-Who-Lived' had confronted him more than once. For many reasons.

Firstly to revenge his parents, secondly to protect his loved ones, and lastly, and probably most importantly, because he was the only one who could defeat him. One of the darkest and most evil wizards that had ever existed in Britain, who made the whole wizarding world held their breath in fear for over a decade. Harry Potter had thus become not only the 'Boy-Who-Lived', but also the rescuer of the wizarding world.

Of course the fight had cost many lives, like Remus Lupin's, Nymphadora Tonks', or Fred Weasley's, who had been very dear to him and his family. The lost was still apparent in the burrow, although George, of all people, tried his best to cheer every one up.

George Weasley who had lost his twin in the fight, and who struggled keeping their shop alive for his brother. Yes he had the help of his girlfriend, Angelina Johnson, and his youngest brother, Ron, but he had to hide his sadness. To make it clear to everyone, that Fred would not have wanted his family to mourn for him. Harry respected it, but he could not help but feel sad.

He was in deep thoughts when a high voice sounded through the room "Harry, what's the matter? We still got time, until we'll have to leave for London.", Harry half turned to the sleepy red head. "Sorry Ginny, I've got a lot on my mind, you know?", he smiled at her and she only sighed. "Harry... I know it's been hard for all of us. But George is right, those who fell, would want us to go on." "Yeah, I know. But that's not really what I was thinking about. I just though that it was so...""unreal?", she cut in and he nodded. "I know it is. But isn't it good, that You-Kno-... Voldemort isn't there for us to fear any more?", she questioned, still used to not saying his name. Without another word Harry stood up. "I'll get up, Ginny. Feel free to sleep more. I'll be going to Hermione and Ron."

He packed his clothes and went for the bathroom, to change. Afterwards, he went outside, to see Ron and Hermione sitting on a bench, near the burrow, not saying a word. While Harry and Hermione would go with Ginny, Luna, Neville and some others to finish their last year, Ron would go with George. He had wanted to go with them, but knew George needed help.

"Good morning, Harry.", Ron greeted him, once Harry was near him. "Good morning, you two.", Harry answered and sat down next to Ron. "You know, this will be the fist time the three of us will be separated for a long times.", Hermione sighed, nuzzling closer to Ron, who had an arm lazily draped around her waist. "You won't be separated 'Mione. You'll just go on like always. It's not like there will be anything different." "Come on, Ron. Everything will be different. Half of Hogwarts is still destroyed from the war, there will be a double seventh year, no Snape, no Dumbledore. Our golden trio will become a 'Golden Duo', we'll have to deal with Malfoy without you. Everything will be different.", Hermione retorted quite sadly.

Harry knew he'd be missing his best friends. But for Hermione it would be worse. Harry knew how she had to feel, he had been separated from Ginny for a long time, too. He'd seen Hermione when Ron had left when they were on the search for Horcruxes. "'Mione, please calm down. We'll see each other at Christmas, and I'll visit you in Hogsmeade, I promise.", Ron had his brows furrowed. Harry felt a bit out of place. He still had to get used to the two being a couple. "But what am I supposed to do without you?", she asked Ron, and then added "I mean Harry will be with Ginny, Neville with Luna... who am I supposed to go with without feeling like a third wheel? Malfoy?... Look at me now I sound like a muggle teenager girl." "You do realize that you'll spend most of your free time in the library, any ways. If your wonderful boyfriend is not coming to visit you, at least.", Ron grinned and a smile forced itself into Hermione's face.

The three friends burst out laughing. Once they had settled down Harry stood up from the bench stretching himself and yawning. "Come on now guys, let's fetch some breakfast." As if on cue it was Ron's stomach that gave a loud rumble, and again the friends laughed. "Some things will never change, will they?"


End file.
